


Hunter

by Zetor



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetor/pseuds/Zetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his late twenties, Charles gets kicked out of the business world and has to make due with a job as a college economics teacher. There, he has a fateful encounter with a new student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

Charles Ruttheimer III looked down at his lecture notes and sighed. He'd been a rising star of the business world, at least until all those sexual harassment suits. No one would touch him after that. He should have listened to his father and worked for a company with a man in charge. Men knew how things were supposed to work, they covered up for each other. Now he was stuck teaching Intro to Economics at some second rate college. He wouldn't have even been able to get that job if he didn't have an uncle on the board.

At least the view was nice. He watched the students as they filed in. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen so many beautiful young women in their prime; fit, perky, and dressed in the kind of tight clothing only the young could really pull off. Sure there were some that weren't the classic image of the perfect coed, but they all had their charms, and he was never one to not appreciate a woman because she wasn't perfect.

One stood out among the rest though. Time seemed to slow as she walked into the room. Thick wavy blonde hair fell to just past her shoulders, framing a beautifully innocent face. A simple white top was unbuttoned just enough to show a hint of a gorgeous chest that was just the right size for her slim frame. The tan skirt wrapped tightly around her long luscious legs completed the picture of the perfect naïve student, a dazzling beauty who hadn't yet realized her own allure.

Absently noticing that there were no more students trickling in, Charles tore his eyes away from the girl and looked up at the clock, noting that it was past time for him to begin. "Hello class, and welcome to Introduction to Economics, where I will be teaching you the tricks behind the magic of economics." He slipped a coin out of his sleeve, rolling it between his fingers before slipping it back out of sight and displaying his empty hand to the class. "I am Professor Charles Ruttheimer—" he caught the eye of the innocent blonde "—although I prefer Charles."

* * *

Concentrating on straightening his papers for the next class, Charles jumped a bit when a sweet, shy voice asked, "Excuse me, Professor Ruttheimer?"

Charles almost froze. It was the girl, the blonde angel. He felt like an awkward teenager again. After taking a moment to gather himself together, and reminding himself to look at her face and not her figure, he said, "Yes, Miss—" he pretended to struggle to remember her name, which he had actually taken care to memorize "—Gupty I believe it was?"

The girl lit up, becoming more animated. "Yes, but please call me Tricia. I just wanted to say that I'm really looking forward to your class. I thought economics would be boring, but you make it seem so interesting. You're a really great teacher."

Charles chuckled. "Well thank you, Tricia. I'm lucky to have such an enthusiastic student. I'll look forward to your participation in class this semester."

"I'm really looking forward to this semester too," Tricia said with an innocent smile. She paused, looking down and nervously twisting her hands, then looked back up and asked, "Could we maybe talk about what you said in class some more? I really want to know more and I'd _love_ to know how you did that magic trick."

A sweet innocent girl asking about his magic tricks, for a moment Charles was back in high school. Stacy Rowe, a missed opportunity and a long time regret. Snapping back to the present, he said, "I suppose it can't hurt. I have a class coming in a few minutes though. Can you meet me in my office around four?"

"Of course. Thank you so much." As she turned away, she blushed just the faintest bit and added, "Charles."

Charles found himself blushing and barely even looking at the girls of his next class as they filed in.

* * *

Charles' office was mostly empty; as a new teacher, he hadn't been around long enough to accrue the unfinished paperwork, books, and bric-a-brac that generally filled such a room. He sat at his desk trying to work out a lesson plan, but was getting nowhere. He was too nervous to get any work done. He reminded himself again that this wasn't some porno, Tricia wasn't going to throw herself at him asking for a better grade. He was starting to think she wasn't going to show up at all; it was a quarter past four and she still hadn't arrived. It would be typical for his life. Things never went well for him, not for long anyway.

Just as he was about to give in to his negative thoughts, the sound of running echoed from the hall. Shortly, the panting form of Tricia Gupty appeared in his doorway. She was doubled over, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Charles stared transfixed at her heaving chest, thinking that there must be more buttons undone than there had been that morning.

Tricia looked up, an adorable look of guilt on her face, and said, "I'm so sorry Profess— Charles. I got lost and couldn't find your office. I guess I'm just not used to this big campus yet. You're not mad are you?"

With some effort, Charles tore his gaze away from Tricia's chest. Smiling welcomingly, he said, "Of course not. I've been so caught up in my work I hadn't even noticed. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you," Tricia said, taking a seat in the closer of the two chairs and scooting it closer to the desk. Leaning forward, she earnestly said, "I'm so glad you're not mad at me."

Charles swallowed, his eyes darting down to Tricia's cleavage, there were definitely more buttons undone, then back up to her sweet, sincere face. His mind began to race with lurid fantasies. "Uh… So, what did you want to talk about, Tricia?" he managed to get out.

"Well," Tricia said hesitantly, squirming in her seat and crossing her legs nervously, "I hope you won't be mad at me, but I lied a little when I said I wanted to talk about class."

Charles started to sweat as he watched Tricia's pale legs cross. "What, uh, what do you mean?"

Tricia blushed and looked down. "I… I'm attracted to you. Intelligent men just… do something to me. You're so confident and mature, I just can't control myself. I'm sorry, I just don't know if I can pay attention in class with these feelings."

This was bad. This was very bad. Charles knew he could get in trouble for this, possibly fired. Still, how often was he going to get a chance with a divine woman like this? It would be good for her too. She would have to drop her class if he didn't help her, and then she'd have to retake it and pay for it again. Yes, he had to. For her.

Charles stood up and walked around his desk, putting a hand on Tricia's shoulder. In his most suave voice, he said, "Shh, it's okay my sweet. What you're feeling is perfectly natural. I promise everything will be fine."

Tricia sniffed and looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "R-really?"

Charles knelt down so that he was at eye level with Tricia. "Of course, all we need to do is let those urges out. You don't have to control yourself, just—" Tricia cut Charles off, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Tricia looked over at the pale, scrawny man next to her in disgust. She felt filthy just being in the same room with him, much less lying naked with him behind his desk. She reached up, groping around on the top of the desk, and found what she was looking for, her phone. She pulled up the camera app and started snapping photos of the two of them together, trying to look as guilty and taken advantage of as she could.

The idiot started stirring at the apps shutter sound, and rolled over to face her, his unimpressiveness on full display. Leering hungrily at Tricia's body, he said, "While I certainly understand the desire to memorialize our time together, it might be a bad idea to have such pictures in circulation. You see my sweet, I could get in a lot of trouble if—"

"That's the idea, _Charles_ ," Tricia said, dropping the innocent schoolgirl act. She started grabbing her scattered clothes and getting dressed. "Here's what's going to happen. You pass me, and I don't send these pictures out and start telling everyone about how you took advantage of me. Oh, and I'll be expecting some spending money every month too. College life is so expensive."

The idiot sputtered helplessly on the floor, finally managing to get out, "B-but, you said that I was intelligent and confident and mature. You asked for it. You grabbed me!"

Tricia let out a short laugh as she finished buttoning her shirt. "Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "you're _real_ smart. Confident too, too bad there's nothing to back it up."

"I'll tell them what really happened! I've got an uncle on the board and—"

Tricia started walking toward the door, not even bothering to look at the pathetic excuse for a man sitting on the floor. "Who do you think they'll believe, the girl on an academic scholarship or the guy competing for the record of the most sexual harassment suits? Yeah, I do my homework." As she walked into the hall, she added, "Don't forget the money; five hundred a month should do."

Tricia made her way across the quad, heading straight for the dorms. She needed a long shower after being with that creep. It was worth it though, with him and that other idiot under her thumb she only had to actually take five classes this semester. If she could keep this up she would be done with school in three years. It shouldn't be hard, people were so easy to control. Something they wanted, something they couldn't lose; they all had a weakness.

Her parents, her teachers, the scholarship committee; they all thought they could dictate the rules, tell her how things were. Well how had that turned out for them? Tricia Gupty was a self-made woman and no one told her how things were going to be.

As she walked, Tricia started to hum a familiar tune from her childhood. Coming to the end, she smiled and sang the final lines, "I am cool and that is it, and everyone else is full of shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi,
> 
> This one's a little icky... and everyone is horrible. I kinda like it though. The unlikely pairing is a result of the JoeMerl's Random Pairing Challenge 2016. I picked two random characters and got Upchuck and Tricia Gupty. Weird stuff like this can be really fun and spark your creativity when you're in a rut.


End file.
